Flame Atronach (Skyrim)
Flame Atronachs are a species of Daedra that prefer ranged magic to physical combat. Characteristics Flame Atronachs are the weakest and most common atronachs encountered. Constructed entirely of fire, Flame Atronachs resemble humanoid females wearing black metal armor. They possess horns, pointed ears, three fingers, and two toes. Flame Atronachs float above the ground at all times and when moving they leave a trail of fire behind. When idle they often do spins and back flips. Unlike other Atronachs, Flame Atronachs rely on speed, agility, and powerful ranged attacks to dispatch their foes. Locations *Flame Atronachs can be found roaming Skyrim and in dungeons occupied by conjurers. *The Dragonborn can summon them as allies using the Conjuration spell Conjure Flame Atronach, as well as Flame Thrall. *Found as a random encounter . Behavior Flame Atronachs prefer to use ranged magic attacks to deal damage, although they sometimes use unarmed attacks. Flame Atronachs have three magical Attacks: Firebolt, Flame Cloak, and Flames. Firebolt Firebolt is the Flame Atronach's primary attack dealing moderate damage and setting enemies on fire, dealing damage over time. May send enemies sliding a small distance if killed by this attack. Could send corpses off of cliffs if the target stands near an edge, making loot hard to get if high up on a mountain. Flame Cloak An active effect that does low fire damage over time to nearby enemies. Flames A long range Fire attack, the Flame Atronach sprays bursts of fire from its hands for high damage, targets on fire take less damage. Only relatively low level Flame Atronachs such as Flame Thralls use this attack, normal and potent Flame Atronachs will only use different flame spells. Explosion On death all Flame Atronachs explode after a short delay, dealing low fire damage to all nearby. Summoned Flame Atronachs will not explode when their time has run out, only when destroyed. This can kill a NPC without gaining a bounty. Unarmed They sometimes use unarmed attacks, especially in close-combat. Subtypes Flame Atronachs come in few a types, though visually identical, their stats differ. Trivia *The explosion Flame Atronachs create on death damages all nearby entities. This can turn friendly NPCs hostile when summoned Flame Atronachs are destroyed near them. *Flame Thralls have an extra flame attack on top of higher stats. *Flame Atronachs use cover for protection when facing enemies at a range. *Flame Atronachs' magic attacks do not cost magicka, therefore drain magicka poisons and shock spells are less effective against them. *Player-conjured Flame Atronachs are afflicted by Cloak spells and banishment. They cannot, however, be Soul Trapped. ** Ordinary Flame Atronachs that have not been conjured can be Soul Trapped and contain a Lesser Soul. *Flame Atronachs will set off "Gas Leaks" (such as the ones in Dwarven Ruins) upon entering them, but the floating nature of their movement causes them to not set off oil slicks. *If summoned against a Dragon Priest, the priest will turn it against you with the Command Daedra Spell. *Flame Thralls cannot be banished or commanded. *It is stated in the Skyrim Collectors Edition Concept Art Book that Flame Atronachs are the most unique of the three Atronachs, and that they were designed to be graceful and elegant while causing destruction. This may explain their feminine appearance while the other two atronachs are masculine. *If the player attacks a summoned flame atronach, it will turn hostile towards the player. Attacks with Ice Spike spell does not cause hostile behavor. Appearances * * * ru:Огненный атронах es: Atronach de las llamas Category:Atronach Races Category:Skyrim: Daedra Category:Skyrim: Creatures